monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Volcano
The Old Volcano region first appeared in Monster Hunter. It consists of an active volcano and the surrounding area. Hunters start out at the base of the mountain, and may journey through the molten center. After emerging from the caves, they can begin their perilous ascent to the peak. Withering heat demands that hunters use cool drinks if they wish to venture into this land. Hunters should also be wary of strange rocks which can explode violently when damaged. Because there is little vegetation to be found, the volcano is home to only the heartiest of creatures. The low vegetation also means poor gathering in the ways of herbs and insects. This shortcoming is far overcome by a rich abundance of ores and minerals to be mined. The volcano is also where Powderstones are collected for the Guild. =Geography= Base A small, rocky canyon with a Bed and the two item boxes. There's also a Fishing Spot behind the Resting Bed. No monsters can appear here so its the perfect place to heal. Leads to Areas 1 and 2. Area 1 A larger canyon with very high, rocky walls. The narrow corridors of this area are usually blocked by various minions. Hunters can choose to continue exploring the foothills or enter the volcanic cavern from here. Area 2 A large, open area. It is just as rocky as Area 1. Various minions usually litter this area. There are occasionally large rocks scattered about which will explode with force when damaged. Area 3 Another open area very similar to Area 2. This area can also contain the exploding rocks. Several mining nodes can be found here. Bullfango and Ioprey like to hang out here. Area 4 A giant, volcanic cavern, with active magma flows to the East and West. Cool Drinks are required. There are mining nodes and a hidden fishing spot here. Both large wyverns and minions can be found here. Exits to Areas 1, 2, 5, and 6. Area 5 A smaller volcanic cavern, with a magma flow to the East. Ioprey and Bullfango can be found here frequently, while larger wyverns may occasionally venture here. A Cool Drink is needed to stop health loss in this area. Area 6 A narrow, winding path through a large lava pool. There is a stone circle in the center of the area where Power Seeds may be gathered. Large wyverns and other minions wander this area. A Cool Drink will prevent health loss here. Area 7 A fiery walkway around a large lava pool. The erupting summit can be seen in the distance. A stone circle in the North can sometimes have Power Seeds in it. Ioprey and the large wyverns may wait here to guard the only path to the peak. A Cool Drink will keep you healthy here. Area 8 The infernal peak of the volcano, with a view into the main vent. A giant fire wall rises into the night sky. The hunters must ascend the steep, craggy slope to reach the rim, where 3 mining nodes can be mined. At the furthest point, Powderstones may be acquired, which must be carried all the way back to base. The withering heat can be negated by a Cool Drink. =Wyverns and Monsters= *Gravios and Black Gravios *Bullfango *Rathalos *Vespoid *Basarios *Apceros *Ioprey *Iodrome Trivia *Area 8 is the only area where Ruststones can be mined offline. *In Area 4, there is a hidden fishing spot. On the Northern edge of the Western magma flow (look for Melynx), it is possible to fish in the lava. Normal fish can be caught here. *When switching areas, Gravios will go under the lava and appear in an adjacent zone, as opposed to flying there. *There a scenic rock clusters in Area 2 which look exactly like a submerged Basarios. These serve as a disguise to throw off first-time Basarios hunters. *Powderstones must be carried like eggs, and break just as easily. Except they explode when dropped. *The big rocks in Areas 2 and 3 explode with the force of a Lg Barrel Bomb. They can be very helpful for defeating monsters. *If you get lucky you can spawn in the secret area where theres are mining and gathering spots *Because of the large number of mining nodes, the volcano is one of the best spots to farm Earth Crystals. Category:Areas